weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Confederation of Allied Weegees
The Confederation of Allied Weegees is a group that is allegiant to Weegee, created to fill the void after the League of Weegees imploded. Their main rivals are the United Geeman Organization Against Socialist Powers. Flag The flag is a vertical triband with an emblem in the middle. The emblem consists of a golden rhombus, partially covered by a red quadruple-hourglass with a small picture of a blue Yushee head on it. Meaning *Blue - Represents loyalty to Malleo, and the expanses of outer space. *White - Represents peace within the United 'Gees Galaxy, and the stars of the galaxy. *Green - Represent loyalty to Weegee himself, as well as the beauty of the many planets his kingdom has claimed. *Golden Rhombus - Represents the Confederation and the strength of its members and subgroups. *Quadruple Hourglass - Represents the strength of the union and the kingdom. The red represents loyalty to Fortran. *Yushee Head - Represents the strength, culture, and history of the Weegee kind, as well as the wonders of the Trolliverse. Also represents loyalty to Yushee and all Weegees. History , the founder of the Confederation. ]] After the fall of the Anti-Weegee Alliance, most members of the League of Weegees either felt that they had accomplished their goals and retired, moved to other groups, or simply went to move on to do other things. Eventually, the entire League of Weegees had disbanded. Devingee felt that this was not adequate, and he began to feel worried about other threats to the United 'Gees Galaxy. In response, Devingee began to create a new group which eventually became the Confederation of Allied Weegees, meant to defend the empire from major threats, intending to work alongside Weegee's Army. The group refused to join The United Geeman Organization Against Socialist Powers, due to vast differences in priorities, ideology, and methodology. While both groups did share some core ideals, the CoAW felt less concerned towards socialists and more concerned about full-blown communists, terrorists, and fascists. Of course, the CoAW did encounter some real troubles, even bigger than when the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army was created. Again, Devingee insisted loyalty to Weegee's Army. However, due to the fact that the group was trying to become a major driving force in Weegee politics, there had to be some serious restrictions on the group. Due to the recent anarchy going on, most of the Confederation's efforts going towards putting Weegee's family back to power. During their efforts from attempting to put Weegee's family back into power, they are endlessly mocked by both Finnittanians, and the Centinids as they claimed that it was pathetic and they should invade the United 'Gees instead. Army Since the Confederation of Allied Weegees does not have any real funding from the Weegee government, most of funding they get is from either the revenue of the leaders of the smaller factions of the CoAW, money taken from the capture of the enemies of Weegee, or funding from their politicians. The CAWA mainly hopes to serve the same purpose of the old League of Weegees: protecting Weegee's Empire and the Trolliverse from various military threats and rebels. Considering that it mainly consists of four somewhat-notable armies, they do a competent job of this. However, the CoAW does often tend to have a little trouble gaining recruits, so they have set up a few CoAW recruitment forts over various parts of the regions that are controlled by the smaller armies. Ideology The main reason that the CoAW did not join the UGOASP is because of a vast difference in ideologies. The ideologies of the group include: *The group, while certainly not pro-socialism and perfectly against communism, does not find the socialists in the Weegee empire to be a major threat. *The group considers more modern democratic ideals, and insists on creating a Bill of Rights similar to that of Great Britain and the United States of America. *The group's priorities are mosty focused on ridding of terrorists, rebels, and other major enemies of Weegee, rather than socialists. *The group is also intent on preserving (yet allowing the building as well) of Weegee culture and history. At the same time, it also promotes the native cultures of the lands that Weegee has conquered, as well as the culture of Earth. Members The CoAW, as it is relatively small, is still hoping to gain new recruits. Most of its members are part of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, with the second-largest army in the group being Teegee's Army. *The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army **Devingee **Trentonalleo **Chaeskayke, Jr. Army **Nanadul **Zabedral *Teegee's Army **Teegee **Seegee² **Theegee *Bart's Army **Barsimpo *The Distortgees *Azeegee's Army Individual Members *Vakulit *Mallkoh *Azeegee *Wooees *Cfuveegee Category:Groups Category:Political Parties